Conventionally, there is a known sample processing system including a plurality of sample processing apparatuses.
JP laid-open patent 2000-028620 and JP laid-open patent 2001-349897 each disclose a multiple-sample analysis system (a sample processing system) that includes: a plurality of analyzers (sample processing apparatuses) that are arranged so as to be adjacent to each other; and rack transporting means (a transporting apparatus) for transporting samples to the plurality of analyzers.
In such a sample processing system that includes a plurality of analyzers, there is a case where maintenance work is performed on side faces, of adjoining analyzers, which are opposed to each other. In such a case, it is necessary to widen a space between the adjoining analyzers in order to obtain sufficient space for the maintenance work. However, the overall size of such a sample processing system is required to be reduced. Accordingly, in some cases, in order to perform maintenance work on one of the side faces, of the adjoining analyzers, which are opposed to each other, moving only an analyzer that is subjected to the maintenance work is not enough to obtain sufficient space for the maintenance work, and the other analyzer which is operating normally and which does not need maintenance at the time also needs to be moved.
However, when it is necessary in the sample processing systems of JP laid-open patent 2000-028620 and JP laid-open patent 2001-349897 to move the normally operating analyzer as described above, there is a necessity to stop the sample processing that is being performed by the normally operating analyzer and then move the analyzer. Thus, it is impossible to continue the sample processing while obtaining sufficient space for the maintenance work.